1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Liquid crystal displays and organic electro luminescence (EL) displays are two of the most popular, and have been to replace cathode ray tube displays. In particular, the organic EL display has gotten a lot of attention because of its slim size and low-power consumption.
In an organic EL display, the amount of current to be supplied to a light emitting diode is adjusted by controlling a driving transistor of a pixel circuit. A gray scale value of light is emitted based on the adjusted amount of current. Unfortunately, during operation, variations in the characteristics of the driving transistor of each pixel reduce display quality.